Danse avec les loups
by Muschat
Summary: Harry a un été pas cool du tout, mais une rencontre change tout...de nouveaux perso et des petite modification d'origine... HPDM, OCBZ et p-t autre
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Dance avec les loups

Auteur: Muschat

Note: il y aura des couples, mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura des OS. Se sera à voir…

Dance avec les loups m'a été inspirée par la chanson thème du filme du même nom (Je n'ai pas vu le film! je ne fait que jouer quelques pièce au piano et elle m'a tombé dessus!)

Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Une jeune femme se tenait au centre d'une petite clairière de la forêt Interdite. Elle était assise sur une pierre plate à côté d'un trou d'eau claire. Elle concentrait son regard sur le reflet que l'eau lui renvoyait. Pour un simple humain ou autres non-initiés, ce dernier y aurait vu une belle jeune fille d'une 20e d'année aux cheveux long d'un noir profond tout comme ses yeux avec une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Mais pour un initié ou humain magique, comme son peuple les appelaient, il y aurait vu un mirage, un autre monde, qui pour certain auraient été le paradis et pour d'autre l'enfer, cela dépendait de ce que la personne recherchait.

Llazara, tel était son nom, cherchait une personne, un demi-sang, un jeune humain de bientôt 16 ans. Harry Potter, le Survivant pour les sorciers, mais un enfant miracle chez les elfes noir. Le seul sang-mêlé de son peuple qui avait survécu chez les humains. Elle le cherchait pour le voir, pour lui apprendre la vérité sur lui-même, avant que son héritage n'arrive sans qu'il sache…Ce savoir qu'il aurait du savoir depuis plusieurs lunes…

Soudain, un regard émeraude lui apparu, un regard remplie de tristesse et de douleur, remplie de culpabilité et de résignation. Puis elle vit son visage, il ressemblait fort au sien. Son aura argenté strié de vert et d'or. C'està ce moment que la scène se dévoila à elle. Un énorme humain donnait des coups de poings et de pieds au jeune homme en larme sur un sol fait de bois. Cet humain hurlait sur le jeune homme, qu'elle savait maintenant qu'il était le jeune homme qu'elle recherchait. La rage monta rapidement en elle. Elle se leva brusquement, sans lâcher la scène des yeux et elle plongea dans le trou d'eau ce retrouvant dans la même pièce où la scène ce déroulait, derrière l'humain.

Le jeune Harry ne pouvait la voir, étant tombé inconscient. L'humain, gros comme un demi-géant en passant, continuait de lui donner des coups. Llazara était de plus en plus furieuse elle qui d'habitude était calme et posé. Il était rare de voir une elfe noir aussi furieuse était rare et peu pouvait en témoigné. Son aura sorti d'un coup, elle agrippa ce…cet agresseur d'enfants et le lança contre le mur à sa droite, sans aucun effort apparent. Le dos de l'homme émis un craquement sinistre et avant que l'homme ait eu le temps de crier ou de gémir, l'elfe lui botta la tête tel un ballon de foot. Son cou resta dans un angle catégorisé impossible. La rage de l'elfe tomba d'un coup quand elle entendit un léger gémissement derrière elle. Harry venait de reprendre conscience et essayait de se relever en vain. Llazara se précipita sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Qu…qui êtes-vous? Réussit à articuler Harry.

-Je suis ta sœur Harry. Je vais m'occuper de toi à présent, ne craint rien, dit-elle en prenant sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Je n'ai pas de sœur…murmura le jeune homme.

-Si, je te le jure Harry. Je m'appel Llazara, je suis une elfe noir tout comme ta mère, notre mère.

-J…

-Ne parle pas, tu es très blessé. Nous parlerons plus tard. Je ne veux pas que ton état empire, alors je vais te soigner avec ma magie.

Harry se tut ne pouvant faire quoique se soit vu son état. La jeune elfe commença à parler dans une langue qui lui était inconnu, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Llazara arrêta de parler et l'aida à se relever. Harry fut étonné de ne pas sentir la douleur de ses membres. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme et la regarda dans les yeux. Des yeux aussi noir que la nuit, mais aussi brillant que le soleil. Il la détailla pour la première fois et vit qu'elle avait un coups avantageux, elle devait mesurer près du 1m70, ce qui était grand pour une fille. Elle s'approcha de lui en lui demanda comment il allait.

-Bien étonnamment, mais je ne comprend pas. Tu es ma sœur dis-tu? répondit Harry.

-Oui, je suis ta sœur, confirma Llazara.

-Mais tu dis que tu es une elfe noir alors que moi je suis un humain…continua Harry sans comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas une elfe noir pur, comme on pourrait dire…Notre mère était une elfe noir, mais notre père non. Je sais que ça peut te sembler irréaliste, mais c'est la vérité, dit-elle.

-…Mais notre père était humain…non?

-Pas tout à fait…Il était, et il est toujours, un vampire…

-…

-Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais…

-Non, c'est pas ça, tu dis que notre père, James Potter, est toujours en vie?! La coupa Harry.

-Oui et non, vois-tu, les vampire ne sont pas vivant réellement et…

-NON, Il vit, il a une vie et il n'est pas venu me chercher! s'exclama Harry, en s'énervant.

-Calme-toi Harry! Il n'a pas pu! Les barrières que ce CHER Al bus Dumbledore nous en empêchaient! Et c'était tant que tu soit dans cette maison ou avec un de tes humain non-magique ou encore à Poudlard on ne pouvait t'approcher, ni te parler…dit-elle en murmurant la dernière phrase.

-…Je croyais que c'était pour éloigner les mangemorts et Voldemort, mais pas…

-Les Vampires et les elfes noir sont considérés comme maléfique. Les sorciers pensent cela, mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Certes, nous ne sommes pas pacifiques comme les elfes des forêts ou les Haut-elfes, mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais, expliqua Llazara en regardant un point dans le vide.

-Je ne le savais pas, je croyais ce qu'on m'avait dit, je n'avait pas d'autre source. Mais comment as-tu réussi à venir ici alors?

-Nous avons trouvé une solution. Il y a une sorte de trou d'eau dans la forêt Interdite. Il nous suffit de penser à ce qu'on recherche et il nous apparait comme dans un miroir. Cela fait près de deux semaines que je te cherche dans le miroir du savoir, comme on l'a appelé. Il m'a suffit de plonger dedans quand j'ai vu ce qui ce passait.

-Pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps?

-Je ne savais à quoi tu ressemblais, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Oh…

-Aller, viens on rentreà la maison, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harry regarda la main tendu en hésitant. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux tombèrent sur son oncle. Il alla libérer Heldwish, sa chouette, et ramassa toutes ses chose qui traînais. Ensuite, il pris la main de Llazara. Ils partirent vers la forêt Interdite, près de Poudlard…

À suivre….

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre!

Juste vous dire que ce n'est pas à cause que je commence une nouvelle fic que j'abandonne «quand le soleil se dévoile».

review svp!!

Muschat bisou!


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Dance avec les loups

Titre : Dance avec les loups

Auteur : Muschat

Note : il y aura des couples, mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura des OS. Se sera à voir…ne compte pas à partir du 5e tome. (Le 4e compte mais pas le 5e)

Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre…ou découvertes ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt par le billet du miroir du savoir. Alors qu'Harry reprenait son souffle du à la traverser. Un vampire aux long cheveux noir et aux yeux bleu électrique regardait les deux jeunes gens devant lui bouche bée. Llazara le regarda avec un regard d'excuse, qu'il ne vit tout simplement pas, son regard fixé sur le jeune homme. Avant qu'Harry est eu le temps de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Le vampire était déjà en train de l'étouffer dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

James, c'était son prénom pour les humains, se recula pour observer son fils. Harry fit de même avec le vampire devant lui. Aucun mot ne fut prononcer entre eux, seul le fait de se voir leur coupaient la parole. Finalement, Harry arriva à prononcer la question qui lui brulait le bout de la langue.

- Vous êtes mon père ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Oui Harry, je suis ton père, répondit le vampire avec un sourire. Mais si on t'a dit que mon nom est James Potter, c'est faux, continua-t-il sous le regard confus d'Harry, mon nom est Christopher et je n'ai pas de nom de famille.

- …mais…je…je ne comprends pas…pourquoi je m'appel Harry Potter si vous n'avez pas de nom de famille et pourquoi tout le monde m'a dit que le nom de mon père est James Potter si ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi…je ne comprends pas très bien les motivations des humains…

- Alors, c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Llazara ? Vous êtes un vampire ?

- Oui, depuis maintenant près de 20 ans.

- Mais alors cela fait de moi un demi-vampire, non ?

- Oui et non…oui tu es un demi-vampire, mais pas demi-humain…je ne vois pas comment dire cela…ta mère et ton autre père ne sont pas humains non plus…

- Quoi !? Comment je pourrais avoir 2 pères ?

- La magie Vampirique et la magie Elfique sont assez différentes de la sorcellerie, vois-tu ?

- La magie Elfique ? Ma mère était une elfe ? dit Harry de plus en plus étonné de ce qu'il entendait.

- Une elfe noir, oui. Ton autre père est un elfe également, mais un elfe élémentaire, il est plus touché par la nature.

- Minute, ma mère était bien Lily Evans ?

- S'était son surnom, oui, expliqua Christopher. (Nda : je vais l'appeler par son vrai nom, ça sera plus simple !)

- Et qui…Qui est mon autre père ? demanda Harry en hésitant.

- Son nom humain est…commença-t-il.

- C'est moi Harry…dit une voix derrière le jeune homme.

En se retournant, Harry serait tombé s'il n'avait pas été déjà part terre. L'homme derrière lui était Severus Snape, la terreur des cachots, la chauve-souris graisseuse, et j'en passe des meilleurs. Cet homme qui avait fait de la vie d'Harry un enfer à Poudlard, était son père ?

-J'y crois pas, non c'est impossible…répétait un Harry incrédule.

-C'est pourtant la vérité…Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce qui était totalement inconnu à Harry.

-Mais, alors…Pourquoi ? Demanda un Harry

-Dumbledore, répondit-il simplement.

-Mais…

-Le chantage n'est pas seulement dans la branche de Serpentard, devança-t-il en faisant un sourire triste à Harry.

-Laisses-nous t'expliquer notre version de l'histoire et ensuite, tu réfléchiras. Ça te va ? proposa Christopher.

-Je crois, répondit Harry, après une minute de réflexion.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent pour ensuite s'installer confortablement l'un contre l'autre, soit Christopher assit le dos contre le torse de Severus. Harry se surprit à trouver qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Llazara s'installa, quand à elle, à côté d'Harry et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Commençons par le début, débuta Christopher, j'ai été adopté par les Potter vers mes 4 ans, ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, ne pouvant en avoir. Je l'ai su en 6e année quand j'ai reçu mon héritage magique. J'ai changé d'apparence du tout au tout, en fait, pour moi. J'ai fait des recherches sur ma famille. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël. Totalement sang pur, sauf quelques créature magique, mais aucun qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs magique. Mon véritable nom de famille est Azuris. Une très grande et très ancienne famille de sorcier, mais aucuns membres vivants, sauf moi. Même les prénoms de mes vrais parents étaient inconnus. Mon changement a apporté son lot de complications et de complots. Dumbledore a essayé de me manipuler et de faire de moi une arme contre Voldemort, qui à l'époque était déjà très puissant. Mais il en a eu vent également. J'ai été mordu l'été suivant, par un vampire de Voldemort. Il croyait qu'il pourrait m'avoir comme cela. Je suis devenu plus puissant encore qu'avant et plus fort également. J'avais tous les pouvoirs des vampires combinés à ceux de ma famille.

-À la rentrer, quand j'ai revu « James » je ne l'ai pas reconnu de prime abord. Il avait trop changé physiquement et même psychologiquement, commenta Severus, comme personne d'ailleurs…

-Sauf Remus, il l'a senti dès que je suis arrivé à la gare. Il a été le premier à tout savoir, savoir que j'étais devenu un vampire et tout mon secret sur ma famille.

-Est-ce qu'il a mal réagit ? demanda Harry, qui connaissait bien le loup-garou.

-Ça dépend…répondit Christopher, premièrement il ne m'a pas tué sans savoir, ce qui est très bon. Après le choc, il a comprit ce que je ressentais, mais sa nature de loup persistait toujours. C'est Lily qui fut la suivante, elle était une elfe noire, elle le savait de nature. C'est grâce à elle que la rivalité du loup de Remus est disparue. Les elfes noirs et les loups-garous se sont toujours bien entendu. De même qu'avec les vampires.

-Tu oublis que tous les elfes s'entendent bien entre eux et les autres créatures magique, mon amour, rajouta Severus.

Pour Harry, la situation était surréaliste. Son père…ses pères, étaient en vie et il avait une mère, Lily. Trois parents. Et les trois étaient des êtres magiques, non pas des humains. Autre fait qu'Harry avait de la misère à admettre : Severus Snape était son second père…Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

-Euh…excusez-moi, mais est-ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demanda un Harry confus.

-…qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Je suis ici, je vais avoir 17 ans et je suis maintenant ici, avec mon…mes pères et ma sœur dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Un de mes…pères m'a détesté pendant 6 ans et je devrais sauter de joie sur tous les toits ? Non je ne comprends plus du tout ce qu'il m'arrive…est-ce que je suis entrain de rêver ? Est-ce que je vais me réveiller dans ma « chambre » chez les Dusley ?

-…écoutes Harry, je ne t'ai pas détesté pendant toutes ces années…même si c'est ce que Dumbledore voulait te faire croire…j'était obligé d'agir comme cela…de plus j'ai été enfermé dans les cachots pendant tout ce temps…et je ne l'ai pas supporté, je suis un elfe élémentaire, plus spécifiquement sur l'air…j'en ai été coupé trop longtemps.

-Alors comment cela fait-il que vous soyez ici ?

-Dumbledore ne me laisse qu'une journée par an, pour aller à l'extérieur des murailles. Sauf pour aller espionner le Lord Noir.

-…mais…

-Je n'ai pas de bonne excuse, Harry. Mais je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il applique ses menaces…dit Severus, avec douleur.

-…je…d'accord…je comprends…réussi à dire le jeune homme.

-Bon puisque que tout est expliqué, on va à la maison ! déclara Llazara toute joyeuse d'avoir retrouvé son petit frère.

-Viens Harry, on tout t'expliquer…dit James avec un sourire.

Tous partir tous vers ladite maison, qui est en fait un refuge dans un mélange de grotte et de forêt. Tous dormir comme des loirs, chacun sachant que tout le monde était en sécurité…

À suivre…

Je sais que c'est pas très long, mais la suite pour bientôt promis, si c'est pas dans la prochaine semaine c'est l'autre !

Bizou !!

Muschat


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Dance avec les loups

Titre : Dance avec les loups

Auteur : Muschat

Note : il y aura des couples, mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura des OS. Se sera à voir…ne compte pas à partir du 5e tome. (Le 4e compte mais pas le 5e)

Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre…ou découvertes ?

Le dernier élève de première année venait à peine d'être répartit, que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrait pour laisser avancer un jeune homme aux long cheveux noir comme la nuit volant derrière lui. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noir ouverte à partir de sa taille, laissant voir de longue jambe dans un pantalon de cuir ajusté. Sa peau laiteuse aurait pu être comparée à de la porcelaine tellement elle était pâle. Ses yeux émeraude strié de noir avec un léger halo bleu électrique autour de ses iris, lui donnant un effet hypnotique, fixaient les yeux du professeur Dumbledore avec une intensité peu commune.

Tous étaient surpris par cette apparition soudaine, et plusieurs regardaient le jeune soit en étant outré, soit en bavant dessus, même certain professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore prit enfin la parole.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, curieux, mais également méfiant.

-Je sais que je dois avoir une tête affreuse, mais tout de même. Je suis Harry Azuris, et moi qui pensais que le Grand Albus Dumbledore savait tout…, déclara le jeune homme.

-Désolé monsieur, mais le dernier des Azuris est mort il y a près de 20 ans, continua le directeur, ignorant la pique cachée.

-Ce membre dont vous parlez est mort dans le sens théorique, oui, mais pas au sens pratique.

-Le dernier membre était…

-James Christopher Azuris, mon père soit dit en passant. Et il vit très bien, au sens figuré, bien entendu, dit le jeune homme avec un petit ricanement.

-…et que faites-vous ici, si je puis me permettre ? demanda le directeur.

-Je viens à ma rentrée scolaire, comme votre lettre me le confirme, professeur, dit-il en lui sortant ladite lettre de sa robe.

-Mais…je…le seul nouvel élève que j'ai accepté et qui n'est pas arrivé est…

-Oh…Désolé professeur, j'ai raté le train et j'ai du marcher jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir venir par cheminette jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Disons que ce n'est pas pratique lorsque l'on ne connait pas le Londres Moldu. Pour mon nom, mes pères ont surement mis mon autre nom de famille…dit-il en marmonnant…bon, alors vous trouverai mon nom sous celui de Harry A. P. Snape…mais je suis étonné que vous ne m'ayez pas reconnu professeur.

Plusieurs élèves commencèrent à murmurer entre eux, alors Harry entendait des «Est-ce le fils de Snape ?», «c'est un fils de Mangemort !»…et autre joyeuseté du genre.

-Professeur Macdonagal, est-il sur la liste ?

-Le nom d'Harry A. P. Snape y est monsieur le Directeur.

-Bien dans ce cas, soyez répartit…M. Snape.

Le jeune approcha du tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Commença, alors la plus longue répartition jamais connu à Poudlard…et la plus longue discussion d'Harry avec le choixpeau. L'un désirait qu'il ait à Serpentard ou encore à Gryffondor, l'autre désirant aller chez les Serdaigle, mais le choix final se fit et le choixpeau ouvrit sa déchirure lui servant de bouche pour crier…

-SERPENTARD !!

Pas un bruit dans la Grande Salle ne vint briser l'étonnement général. Pas qu'ils étaient étonnés qu'il aye chez les serpents, mais le temps que cela avait pris, soit près de 15 minutes. Assez long tout de même. Finalement, ce fut les Serpentards qui se réveillèrent en premier, plus particulièrement leur prince, Drago Malefoy. Le jeune homme se leva déposa le choixpeau sur son tabouret avant d'aller s'assoir à la seule place de libre à la table des serpents, soit en face du prince.

La Grande Salle se réveilla à la suite de leur Némésis. Ce fut alors le moment du discours du Directeur, qui leur annonça le «départ» d'Harry Potter pour un entraînement particulier dans un endroit gardé secret. A cette phrase, le visage du nouveau Serpentard laissa filtrer une première expression (pour un œil avertit bien entendu), une léger pouffement ou sourire pour n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée, mais pas pour Drago qui le vit. Ce dernier se promit de poser certaine question au beau jeune homme en face de lui.

Finalement, le banquet pu commencer et tous posaient de nombreuses questions au nouveau (pas si nouveau…mais bon…) qui lui ne fit même pas attention aux autres. Il mangeait très peu, mais regardait beaucoup autour de lui, même si son regard s'attardait plus souvent sur Drago pour être normal. Finalement, le banquet prit fin et tous allèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Harry suivit le préfet en chef de sa Maison, soit Drago. Arrivé, ledit préfet fit son spitch, mais arrêta Harry lorsque ce dernier voulu monter.

-J'ai à te parler, fut les seule mots qu'il prononça.

-Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? demanda effrontément Harry.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-T'as passé le test…euh…Malfoy, c'est ça ?

-Drago pour toi, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire. Viens.

Drago mena Harry vers la chambre de préfet de Drago. Une fois arrivé là-bas, les deux Serpentards s'installèrent confortablement dans deux canapés. Nos deux Serpentard préféré se regardaient dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seuls. Dis-moi se que tu fais chez les serpents Potter ? demanda directement le Prince desdits serpents.

-…pourquoi m'appeler «Potter» ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que signifie le «P.» dans ton nom ? Ricana Drago.

-Je ne te croyais pas aussi observatif Malfoy, répondit Harry, après une longue réflexion intérieur.

-Tu as peut-être changé de physique et d'attitude, mais ton odeur est toujours pareille, quoiqu'il y ait une légère différence, mais je ne sais pas quoi…

-…Veela, tu es bien un veela, non ? demanda un Harry abasourdi.

-Comment…comment tu peux affirmer une chose pareille ?

-Disons que j'ai la faculté de différencier l'odeur des différences sangs, des différentes races, dit évasivement Harry.

-L'odeur des sangs ? Tu es donc un vampire ?!

-Oui...et non. Vois-tu, c'est compliqué, dit-il avec une grimace, mon sang est divisé en 3, vampire, que tu as reconnu, elfe élémentaire…

-Mon parrain en somme, donc il est réellement ton père ? Coupa Drago.

-Oui Severus est mon père, tout comme Christopher l'est aussi.

-Mais…comment ? Seul les Veelas males peuvent avoir des enfants…

-Laisses-moi finir ce que je disais…donc Vampire, Elfe Élémentaire…et Elfe Noire.

-…Mais comment…je ne comprends pas…

-Ma mère n'était que porteuse, mais elle m'a laissé ses gènes pareils…longue histoire, répondit Harry à la question silencieuse de Drago.

Il y eut un moment où les deux adolescents se plongèrent dans leurs propres pensées. La soirée promettait d'être longue…pas qu'ils s'ennuieraient, mais bien à cause de toutes les informations partagées. Nos deux Serpentard échangèrent encore, mais sur des sujets à moindre importance. Finalement, Drago se leva pour se placer devant Harry. Ce dernier se leva en fronçant ses sourcils délicats. C'est quand Drago lui présenta sa main tendu avec hésitation, qu'il comprit. Harry serra cette main tendu sans hésiter, la hache de guerre était enterrée pour de bon, pas juste pour une conversation.

-Bon ! et si tu me vessais visité l'entre les serpents ? proposa Harry avec enthousiasme.

À suivre !

Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée,…

Je n'ai pas d'excuse…

Mais maintenant que le Cégep est fini et que ma panne temporaire est fini je devrais envoyer un chapitre tous les semaines ou deux maxi Promit !

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, j'aime bien voir que vous apprécier ce que j'écris. Et si vous avez des questions ne vous gêné pas !

Muschat

Bisou !!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Dance avec les loups

Auteur : Muschat

Note : il y aura des couples, mais je ne sais pas s'il y aura des OS. Se sera à voir…ne compte pas à partir du 5e tome. (Le 4e compte mais pas le 5e)

**************

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation

Les cours avaient commencé et Harry n'avait été découvert que par Draco et Dumbledore. Les cours de potion étaient devenus son cours préféré avec celui de rune et d'arithmancie. Les cours de DCFM étaient devenus les plus ennuyants puisqu'il maitrisait les sorts instinctivement. Les habitants de Poudlard ne fessaient pas le lien entre lui et Harry Potter et il en était bien content. Il avait pris sa vrai personnalité, celle d'un jeune homme calme et réserver. Il n'attirait pas beaucoup l'attention comme le faisait Harry Potter, mais c'était ce qu'il était.

Severus était heureux, il n'avait plus à martyriser son fils comme il était obligé avant. Cela ne se remarquait pas pour ceux qui n'avaient pas reconnu Harry, mais peu importait. Le père du jeune homme sentait toutefois que le calme serait bientôt dérangé. Il ne savait pas par quoi, mais plusieurs attitude de la part du Directeur le faisait être suspicieux, comme le fait qu'il n'ait rien tenté envers son fils ou sa fille, et Lord Voldemort ne l'avait pas appelé comme à chaque début d'année scolaire. Peut-être une simple hasard ou alors les deux événements étaient liés. Le Maître de Potions était bien entendu au courant qu'il n'était pas le seul espion pour le Lord, mais il ne savait pas qui était l'autre. Tout comme il savait que quelque chose se préparait, mais il ne sait le quoi, le comment et surtout le quand.

*******************

-Tout se passe comme prévus Albus, le Lord sait que Snape l'a trahi et que Potter est à Poudlard sous la forme du fils de Snape. Il devrait les attaquer à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, dit l'espion inconnu.

-Bien, maintenant ils ne voudront que tuer Voldemort et je pourrais diriger sans que personne ne s'interpose.

*******************

Première sortie à Pré-au-lard !!!

Samedi 25 Septembre !!!

Tous les élèves autorisés sont invités à se rendre au village sorcier !

-Et bien Snape, est-ce que tu viens avec nous pour ta première sortie au village ? demanda Blaise Zabini.

-Je veux bien, mais je ne pourrai pas être avec vous tout l'après-midi. J'ai un rendez-vous avec mes pères à 15h.

-Super ! On pourra te faire visiter les plus grandes attractions populaires ! s'exclama Théodore Nott.

-Comme vous voulez et toi Draco que fais-tu ? demanda Harry.

-Je vous suis.

Le samedi arriva bien vite et les jeunes adolescents Serpentard entrainèrent le jeune Snape dans tous les recoins du seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Après avoir fait le plein de bonbons et avoir pris une bonne Bieraubeurre (nda : ça s'écrit comme ça ?) Harry prit la direction de la Cabane-Hurlante où il avait rendez-vous avec ses pères. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sur la souche d'un chêne près du chemin. Il était en avance et écoutait simplement les bruits de la nature. Il repéra alors facilement la respiration de Draco qui l'avait silencieusement suivit.

Pour sa part, Draco avait suivit Harry, car un mauvais pressentiment le tenait depuis qu'il les avait quittés.

-Tu suis tes anciens ennemis Draco ? demanda Harry toujours les yeux fermés.

-J'oublis parfois tes capacités à tout entendre, jusqu'au battement de cœur d'un être vivant, avoua Draco après s'être remit du sursaut qu'il avait eu.

-…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelque temps à ton sujet et encore plus fortement depuis que tu viens de quitter l'auberge.

-Moi aussi…

-Et ce n'était pas pour rien Potter, dit une voix derrière les jeunes hommes.

-Comme si je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière moi Tommy, dit Harry avec un sourire et les yeux toujours fermés.

-Donc tu sais aussi que ton père ne viendra pas, puisqu'il est dans un de mes cachots ?

-Non, cela je ne le savais pas. Mais je crois que toi aussi tu ignores ce que je suis devenu cet été. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se leva pour se mettre avec nonchalances devant Draco et face au Seigneur Noir.

-Je l'avoue, je l'ignore. Et c'est ce que je vais découvrir dans les prochains jours. Dit Voldemort tout en claquant ses doigts.

Les deux jeunes serpentards se retrouvèrent entourés de mangemorts avec la baguette levée et prête à utiliser. Les deux jeunes se mirent dos à dos et se tendirent, prêt à réagir.

-Alors jeune Draco, savais-tu que tu protégeais Potter ?

-Oui, je le sais.

-Alors que fais-tu là dans se cas ?

-…

-Emmenez-les, je les veux les deux dans le même cachot.

Personne ne fit de mouvement, chaque mangemort observait les jeunes. Harry fixait également les 15 mangemorts, mais son regard avait changé, ses yeux étaient devenus d'un bleu-vert. Harry fixa son regard dans celui d'un mangemort et se dernier s'immobilisa, le jeune homme fit de même avec trois autres mangemorts avant d'attaquer par des sort les 11 autres. Draco réagit en symbiose avec Harry.

Voyant que ses laquaient se faisaient planter par les adolescents, Voldemort eut une explosion de rage et de magie. Cette dernière immobilisa tous les combattants. Harry essaya de réagir, mais avant d'avoir pu réagir un sort du Lord noir l'envoya contre un arbre où il y perdit conscience.

Draco était immobilisé et le veela en lui était furieux. Des griffes commencèrent à sortir à la place où aurait dû être ses ongles et ses cheveux s'allongèrent pour lui arriver en dessous des reins. Le veela voulait se jeter sur le Lord pour le découper en petit morceau et en même temps voulait se jeter sur Harry pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Mais il ne pouvait faire ni l'un, ni l'autre et cela l'enrageait. Draco ne savait pas qu'Harry était son compagnon, son anniversaire n'était qu'en Février, mais la créature en lui oui.

Quand Voldemort s'aperçu des changements que subissait Draco, lui compris sur l'instant. Il se tourna vers Lucius qui faisait parti du raid et lui lança un regard « tu n'aurais pas dû me caché cela » qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le patriarche des Malfoy. Finalement, le Lord noir envoya Draco rejoindre Harry au royaume de l'inconscience. Les deux corps furent transportés dans les cachots du Château Serpentard, le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

***************************

Ce fut des bruits de pas se rapprochant qui réveilla Severus. Alors que ce dernier croyait que le Lord venait pour le torturer, il fit des mangemorts transporter deux corps et les jeter dans la cellule à côté de lui. Il n'osa pas bouger tant que les sous-fifres de Voldemort étaient présents. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps et il put s'approcher du corps le plus près de lui. Il y reconnu Draco par la chevelure blonde-argenté, mais il ne put identifier l'autre corps, celui-ci étant trop éloigné de lui.

Finalement, Severus n'eut pas à chercher trop longtemps, puisque ledit corps bougea, donnant des signes de vie. Le jeune homme se redressa et fit face à Severus. Ce dernier jura en voyant son fils ici. Si se dernier était dans un cachot s'était soit que le Lord savait qu'il était Harry Potter ou simplement le fait qu'il soit son fils.

-Il sait qui je suis, ou plutôt qui j'étais, répondit à la question silencieuse de son père, tout en rapprochant ses jambes vers son torse.

-…et pourquoi Draco est avec toi ?

-…en fait c'est une bonne question…je n'ai pas pu résister à la force magique que Voldemort a fait…j'aurais pu, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour mon mélange de sangs…j'aurais peut-être dû, murmura-t-il en regardant Draco.

-Tu as bien fait Harry, Comme cela tu pourras plus facilement le vaincre quand le moment sera venu…

-Et je crois que cela sera pour bientôt…dit une autre voix que celle des Snape.

-DRACO !!! S'exclamèrent ceux-ci en se retournant vers lui.

Harry se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se redresser, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que les cheveux de Draco étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'à l'accoutumer. Les griffes qu'il avait cru voir avant de s'évanouir n'étaient pas là, à croire qu'il les avait rêvées.

-Elles se sont rétractées lorsque j'ai fait la rencontre avec l'arbre à côté du tien…je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mon corps à réagie comme ça, éclaira Draco en le voyant examiné ses doigts.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que ma confrontation finale avec Voldemort arrive bientôt? Demanda Harry.

-Parce que premièrement, je le sens, d'ailleurs c'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation. Et deuxièmement, j'ai entendu les portes au fond du couloir s'ouvrir et une bonne 10e de personne entrer.

En écoutant bien, ils purent effectivement des bruits de pas venant vers les deux cellules. Harry pensa rapidement, il n'avait rien bu depuis 2 jours. Il ne sera pas assez fort pour avoir un combat avec Voldemort. Il se tourna vers Draco et capta son regard.

-Draco je n'ai pas bu depuis 2 jours…

-Merde, entendirent-ils derrière eux, qui venait de Severus.

-Bois le mien, dit spontanément Draco.

-Je ne peux Dray, si je le bois…

-Je deviendrai ton calice, c'est ça?

-Oui, souffla Harry.

-Je crois que c'est la raison de ma transformation de tout à l'heure…

-Quoi?!

-Je crois que tu es mon compagnon…je me trompe?

-Je…non, mais…ton héritage n'est que dans quelques mois, non?

-Normalement oui, mais…bref, tu bois ou non, on n'a pas l'éternité pour le moment.

-D'accord, murmura Harry en s'approchant de Draco tout en visant tour à tour ses yeux et son cou.

Il se positionna dernière lui pour que Draco puise avoir un appui. Il embrassa sa nuque, puis fit une ligne imaginaire de baiser papillon vers la carotide. Il la lécha tendrement tout en laissant ses canines s'allonger, puis il mordit et commença à aspirer le sang de son presque calice. Pour Draco, les baisers et la langue d'Harry l'avait suffisamment détendu que la morsure ne autre qu'une petite piqure pour devenir excitation et passion. Harry bu en quelques secondes une quantité de sang sécuritaire pour Draco et assez pour lui-même. Il lécha de nouveau la carotide du blond pour refermer la plaie. Il mordit ensuite sont propre poignet pour ensuite faire boire le sang à Draco qui le bu sans se plaindre. Le Lien était maintenant entamé…

**************************

Je dirais qu'il ne me reste que 2 ou 3 chapitres pour cette fic! Je suis dsl pour l'attente, mais le syndrome de la blanche a été long à surmonter!

Je vous aime pour toutes vos reviews et dsl de n'avoir pu répondre à tous, j'ai des problèmes monstre avec ma connexion internet, Agleige tu dois le savoir non?

Donc à bientôt!

Muschat

Bizou!


End file.
